Think Before You Speak
by can't.save.this.sinking.ship
Summary: Harry has a bit of a temper tantrum and says some things he doesn't mean. Can he make it up to Draco? Harry/Draco, flangst, ONESHOT.


**AN:** I was having writer's block, and somehow this came out of it. I dunno if it's any good-- just a random ficlet I thought up out of nowhere. It's probably a little OOC, and the writing probably sucks, but, I dunno, I'll post and see what people think. Hope ya enjoy. And if you don't, be sure to tell me why! (constructive criticism = food for the fanficcers soul. :D)

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Warnings:** none, really.. hints of sexual situation, probably some cursing

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

------------------------

He'd had a bad day.

It was no excuse, really, but it made Harry feel just a _little _bit better as he laid down on the cool leather of their couch, and settled down for sleep.

Alone.

Flashback...

_"Harry?" Draco called_, _rising from his spot on the couch to greet his lover. "Is that you?"_

_"Who else would it be, Draco?" Harry barked, stomping through the room and throwing his briefcase down on the nearest counter._

_Draco raised an eyebrow and followed the other man to the kitchen, where he found the brunette pacing around like a caged animal. "Err, something wrong, sunshine?" he asked, voice a touch sarcastic._

_"What the hell do you think?" Harry snapped, throwing his fist into one of their cabinets, face twisted in a snarl as pain shot through his knuckles._

_"I was just asking," Draco defended, expression becoming disdainful as he observed his lover's angry antics. "And I think I have a right to know why you're having this little temper tantrum."_

_"Stop patronizing me, Malfoy," Harry warned, eyes narrowing. _

_"I will when you stop acting like a child, Potter," Draco calmly retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. _

_Harry scowled deeply, anger roaring through his chest. "Leave. Me. Alone," he bit out, brushing past his lover, shoulder knocking the other man's a little rougher than he'd intended._

_"Ow, Harry!" Draco exclaimed, clutching the area as pain surged through it. "What the hell's _wrong _with you? That_ hurt_!"_

_"Oh get over it," Harry snapped, whirling around to face him, eyes spitting fire. "I realize you've got the pain tolerance of a three year old, but you've _got _to stop being such a fucking pansy, Malfoy!"_

_Draco felt himself getting angry and forced himself to calm, knowing that Harry was merely venting out his anger. "You're being an arse, Harry," he said quietly. "I'd like to know why."_

_"Well too bad, because I don't feel like talking about it," Harry said stubbornly, turning around and storming towards their bedroom._

_"Damnit, Harry, just tell me what's going on," Draco demanded, following right behind his lover, beginning to get angry himself. "You're obviously upset, and I just want to–_

_"What the hell didn't you understand about 'leave me alone'?" Harry growled, turning around again, glaring viciously at the blonde._

_"I understood perfectly, Harry, but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen," Draco said defiantly. "I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong."_

_"I. Don't. Want. You. Here," Harry spelled out, nostrils flaring in anger. When Draco didn't respond, he pointed to the front door and snapped, "Are you deaf? That means 'leave'! Now!"_

_"I'm not a dog, Harry, so don't talk to me like one!" Draco exclaimed, stung. "And you can't kick me out of my own flat– I live here too, you know!"_

_"Yeah, of your own accord! I didn't even _ask _you to move in with me, Draco!" Harry exploded, throwing his hands up as blind anger took him over, not even noticing when Draco's entire body froze with tension. "I mean, you just barged right in here with all your shit, assuming that I wanted you here!" he continued in a heated rant, barely even aware of what he was saying, only wanting to vent out all of the anger of the past day. "You didn't even bother to ask me if I was okay with it! I mean, Merlin, you just don't _think_ about other people, Draco! You think you can just do whatever you want and everyone else will just accept it! You're a selfish prick, and I'm fucking tired of living with you! I'm tired of you, _period_! I said leave me alone, and I fucking MEANT it!"_

_He stopped, breathing hard, feeling his heart flutter like a hummingbird as rage-induced adrenaline made it pound against his rib cage._

_There was a tense, tense silence between them._

_Draco swallowed thickly. It...hurt. It hurt more than he could have ever imagined, to hear those words. His throat felt like it had swelled to twice its size, and his heart absolutely _ached _in his chest. _

_"I-I thought–well, I g-g-guess I just assumed t-that– that you l-loved me; that-that you, that you w-wanted me–here," he whispered, and the words sounded choked and ragged._

_And that was when the full extent of what he'd just said hit Harry like a ton of bricks. Fuck, he'd hurt Draco. He'd hurt him _badly. _He could see, hear, _feel _the blatant pain radiating off of the blonde, and felt his own anger disappear, wanting nothing more than to fix it. "Draco," he breathed, stepping closer. "I'm–_

_"Don't," Draco said, voice more like a sob. He began back-pedaling, then, suddenly extraordinarily embarrassed and overwhelmed; he turned and ran, not wanting Harry to see the tears blinding his vision. _

_"Draco, wait!" Harry called, sprinting after him. "Draco!"_

_But the blonde was ridiculously fast, and he was out the door within seconds; the sound of it slamming in the suddenly empty flat made Harry's heart throb in his chest. _

_What had he done?_

End flashback...

It still made Harry feel awful, just thinking about it. He'd never seen the other man look so...hurt. He hadn't even been able to look at Harry after the brunette's little tirade– but Harry knew from the way his voice had sounded that his lover had been on the verge of tears.

The observation made him feel sick, even now. Even after he'd somehow managed to fix everything.

Somehow.

Flashback...

_For a long time, Harry sat in the living room, head in his hands, pulling at his black hair as regret and guilt coursed through him_. _His mind had replayed his words and his lover's reaction so many times that he could recite the entire scene, and it still wouldn't stop. _

_He'd tried to call the other man, but there was no answer, as predicted. _

_He was worried about him, and wanted him to come back so he could just... apologize, do _something_ to make it better... but what _could _he do, really? To make up for what he'd said?_

_He sighed and looked up, glancing absently about the room. Suddenly his eyes lit upon the vase on the table in front of him, where there was a single black orchid– one of the rarest flowers in the wizarding world, and Draco's very favorite._

_Harry had an idea._

_**Two hours later...**_

_The door slid open and Draco walked through, looking awful; his eyes were red and puffy, his hair was a wet, sloppy mess, and his clothes were soaked through with rain. He was shivering. _

_Harry stepped forward into his lover's line of sight, wincing a little when the other man immediately tensed and looked away from him. _

_"S-sorry, Harry, I just came to get my things," Draco said softly, brushing past him and heading towards their bedroom. Harry bit his lip, forcing himself to be quiet, and quietly followed his lover. _

_He watched the blonde reach out and twist the doorknob, then waited with baited breath for the other man to walk inside. Finally, Draco pushed the door forward, and Harry heard him gasp as the room was revealed._

_Harry had set up candles all over the room, spelled to flicker silver and green– Draco's favorite colors. There was soft music playing, and strewn all over the floor and furniture were soft black petals. On the cream-colored sheets of their bed, Harry had used them to spell out, 'Move in with me.'_

_"Welcome home," Harry whispered, stepping forward to slip his arms around the other's waist. "What do you say, love?"_

_Draco bit his lip, then turned around in Harry's arms, wrapping his own around the brunette' s neck. "I say you're a right prick," he said ruefully. "But..." his voice softened to a whisper. "This is...amazing. Of course I'll move in, Harry. I'm...sorry I didn't ask, before. I just assumed..."_

_"You assumed right," Harry said hurriedly, reaching up to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind one soft ear. "I _do_ want you here. And I love you more than anything. But... call me old-fashioned, I just wanted to ask you, first. I wanted it to be special, you know..." he trailed off, feeling stupid._

_"You're so cheesy, Potter," Draco said, smirking, but his eyes were suspiciously bright. "But I... understand. I should have thought about you first– it wasn't fair to just barge right in here without any warning. I'm sorry."_

_Harry leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, still dripping with rain. "It's okay," he murmured against the wet skin. "It bothered me a little, but it certainly didn't give me the right to blow up at you like I did earlier. I should be the one apologizing, not you."_

_Draco looked down, swallowing thickly. "What you said– it...it did hurt," he softly admitted. "A lot."_

_"I know," Harry murmured, feeling guilt swirl in his stomach. He reached out and touched the swollen puffiness underneath one of Draco's eyes. "You've been crying."_

_Draco shifted, saying nothing._

_"I'm so sorry, love," Harry said sincerely, leaning forward so that he could kiss the spot where his fingers had just been. "I didn't mean it."_

_Draco nodded, clenching his eyes shut as Harry's arms wrapped tightly around him. "I love you," he whispered into the smooth skin of the other man's neck._

_"I love you too," Harry responded, rubbing the blonde's back. _

_They rocked back and forth together for a long while, and then Draco asked in a small voice, "So... that was what you were so mad about?"_

_"Oh, no," Harry quickly denied. "Well, part of it, perhaps," he amended. "But really, it was because I'd just had a horrible day at work. They... took me off two huge missions that were incredibly important to me because of some stupid rumor going around with the Aurors that I'm not mentally sound, and I was–_

_"Slow down–what?" Draco hissed, flabbergasted. "Where did people get _that _from?"_

_Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I...got into a few fights, this past week."_

_"What? Why?" his lover asked, eyebrows furrowing._

_"People, err, found out that you moved in," Harry explained stiffly, fingers fidgeting on Draco's lower back. "And some made it very clear that they weren't happy about it. Some of their comments just made my temper snap."_

_Draco sighed as if he were irritated, but he actually felt... touched. "Harry, you big oaf, what am I going to do with you?" he murmured, ghosting his nose across the other man's in an eskimo kiss._

_"I can think of a few things," Harry whispered, pulling the blonde even closer, melding their bodies entirely together._

_"Well..." Draco purred, grinding slowly and purposefully against the other man for a long moment. "I'm afraid you're going to have to wait till tomorrow. Because you're on the couch tonight, Potter."_

_He pulled away and Harry's stomach dropped to his feet, built up arousal collapsing like a pitiful deck of cards. "You're cruel," he said, pouting._

_Draco leaned forward; kissed his nose. "I forgave you, Harry, but I certainly haven't forgotten. It's the couch for you tonight."_

_Harry nodded, serious in acceptance, and gave the blonde a respectful hug and kiss before heading out of the room. _

End flashback

And now here he was, curled up on the cold, stiff leather couch (Draco's choice_, _not his), without his favorite blonde to keep him company.

It officially sucked.

But, he figured, it could have been a lot worse. He could've lost his lover entirely– he wouldn't be surprised after the outburst he'd had. So, needless to say, he was perfectly fine with a night or two on the couch, without Draco.

He settled his head down against the arm-rest and closed his eyes, resigning himself to the situation, hoping that sleep would come fast and the morning faster.

It was about half an hour later when he felt a familiar body crawl up under his blanket and settle on top of his chest.

Smiling softly in pleasant surprise, he wrapped his arms around the lump, and sighed happily when he felt the other burrow closer.

"To what do I owe this unexpected surprise?" he asked in a murmur, ghosting his fingers down the blonde's spine.

"I didn't... realize they were black orchid petals," Draco began quietly, pressing a kiss to the bare skin of Harry's collarbone. "And I figured," he continued, kissing down the toned abdomen. "That maybe, just _maybe,_" a press of lips just above the waistline of his boxers, "you could get out of punishment early," two fingers sliding the fabric down his legs, "on good behavior."

"S-sounds good," Harry breathed, surprise melting into arousal, arousal rocketing to completion, their bodies, once separate, entwined together until one could not distinguish either one of them from the other.

And, Harry figured as Draco collapsed, panting against his chest, he'd truly gotten off easy.

Somehow, he'd gotten blessed with this idiocy-tolerant beauty of a person, and he'd make sure he'd never lose him, if he could help it.

---------

**AN:** Harry's such an idiot, huh? But we all love him anyway.

Read n review!

3


End file.
